Extended Family
The Extended Family quest is activated after 100 days in a shelter, after the camper van is fully fixed, and after scanning for frequencies. When you arrive at the destination of the quest giver, they state that they saw someone else that looked like you before, perhaps extended family, and will give you their location...for a price. The price is 100 water, 10 petrol and 25 cans of food. Once you arrive at the quest giver with the reward it is given automatically, and when you next see your camper at your shelter it will have a "move on" option when you click on the camper. When you "move on" you have 72 slots to fill, and all of your surviving family members relocate to a new shelter on a new map. All extra items, the original shelter and recruits are left behind. At the new destination you have an additional random family member and a chance for a new pet. The shelter may have a few basic pieces of equipment and upgrades. After 100 days the cycle can be repeated. Allegedly the difficulty rating goes up after repeated Extended Family quests, as well as the quest price. Hardcore checklist In hardcore mode, approximately 400 days are required to get all camper van parts spawned from 2 Small Scrapyards and 1 Large Scrapyard and to get Tyre spawned from 4 Shacks In Easy mode, the number of days is around 200 or lower. To conquer This list applies if you have auto water butts. This list is for hardcore. Providing lots of water, enough food, Recycling machine for metal, incinerator for fuel, enough sentry gun for defense, binocular for scout, restroom and other basic buildings. This list will include # 18 auto water butts # 2 auto food pantries # Tier 4-5 toilet, Tier 4-5 shower and Tier 4-5 bed, one each. # Tier 4 workbench # 3 Tier 4 Rucksack # Ammunition Press # Recycling plant # 4 Rifle sentry guns # Mob # Incinerator # a few binoculars # Tier 4 radio # 15 rooms 72 slots are following: * 8 Rubbers = 15 + 10_water(18) -------- WATER LIMITER * 1 Lens = 12 * 2 switches = 17 + 5_sentry(4) * 3 Duct tapes = 8 + 3_water(18) * 5 Woods = 60 + 2_room(15) + 15_food(2) * 1 Battery = 2 * 1 Transistor = 25 * 3 Wires = 25 + 9_sentry(4) + 6_food(2) ---------- SENTRY LIMITER * 5 Metals = 75 + 2_room(15) * 2 Circuit Boards = 9 + 7_sentry(4) * 1 Circuit Breaker = 2 * 1 Bulb = 2 + 2_sentry(4) * 1 Fuse = 3 * 1 Bucket = 2 * 5 Pipes = 61 + 15_sentry(4) * 1 Valve = 20 * 1 Hinge = 3 * 1 Wool = 17 * 1 Motor = 5 * 1 Spring = 8 * 2 Nail = 16 + 12_food(2) * 1 Leather = 7_Rucksack(3) * 1 Nylon = 7_Rucksack(3) * 6 cement = 2_room(15) * 9 Plastics = 12_water(18) * 4 Rifle = 4 * 2 Hatchet -------- FOR FIGHTING PARTY * 1 Rifle ammunition * 1 Rope -------- In case you want to use them Upon finishing building buildings, the main focus should be Large scrapyard for Van parts and to visit each building for Tier 5 schematics. To rush to next shelter 60 slots including: * 1 Battery = 2 * 1 Bucket = 2 * 1 Bulb = 2 * 6 cement = 2_room(15) * 1 Circuit Boards = 9 * 1 Circuit Breaker = 2 * 3 Duct tapes = 8 + 3_water(18) * 1 Fuse = 3 * 1 Hinge = 3 * 1 Leather = 7_Rucksack(3) * 1 Lens = 12 * 4 Metals = 50 + 2_room(15) * 2 Nail = 16 + 12_food(2) * 1 Nylon = 7_Rucksack(3) * 9 Plastics = 12_water(18) * 1 Rope -------- In case you want to use them * 8 Rubbers = 15 + 10_water(18) -------- WATER LIMITER * 1 Spring = 8 * 1 switches = 12 * 1 Transistor = 25 * 1 Valve = 20 * 2 Wires = 15 + 6_food(2) * 1 Wool = 17 * 2 Hatchet -------- FOR FIGHTING PARTY * 3 Pipes = 51 * 5 Woods = 60 + 2_room(15) + 15_food(2) Removing sentry guns & ammunition press to get more slots for car parts & military rucksack to rush to next shelter.